The Next Avatar
by XxGrangrsmilyxX
Summary: About a boy that needs to learn how to bend the elements but airbending is the hardest one yet he meets these people and automatically they all become bestfriends and travel with him to master there elements to and help him some even become his teacher.
1. Chapter 1

Season 1: Chapter 1: 16 years  
Its been 16 years since they fought Ozai, and now they have there own kids of there own except Toph and Sokka got married and had another blind daughter named Tokka xD. Aang and Katara got married and had a song named Kang. But unfortunately Kang doesn't know how to air bend. His dad is trying to teach him but he just can't get it!

KANG'S POV  
"DAD I'VE HAD ENOUGH I CAN'T GET IT!" I screamed at my father. As the sun shined down on them, it was very hot out.

"No you don't do it like that you have to flow in and then down again, then hands out then breath. Your just doing flow, and breath your pretty much skipping the other parts." Aang showed his son.

"Can i just quit." I said slumping down on the ground frustrated.

"No! You have to be the next avatar remember?" Aang kept doing the move over and over.

"YES I KNOW! But what if i'm not the avatar what if you got it all wrong you never know. There could be some like earth bender out there thats the avatar. Cause i'm sure i'm not!"

I got up and paced back and forth. The sun was getting hotter and hotter, and i began to sweat, i did the move but instead of air bending i water bended... "A water bender..." Aang gasped and went inside the temple. I can... i can water bend.. but how? I'm suppose to be a air bender.. I thought to myself.

TOKKA'S POV  
"Dad where are you?" I put my hands out and walked on the ice in look for him. Tokka is staying at the southern water tribe while her mom is off at Bai Sing Se in search of the Dai Lee agents. "Hun i'm right over here." He called.

"Im blind remember i can't se- AH!" As i bumped into a guy.

"Oh i'm sorry little girl." As he helped me up he could notice how blue they were. "Oh hi Toph!" As he hugged me.

"I'm not Toph... and who's hugging me he feels warm!" I tried to push him off but just ended up falling again the ice was melting and i could feel the hot sun down on my face. "Ouf." I said as i fell.

"Oh darling here." My father helped me up and i brushed myself off.

"So um... where's Toph?" The guy asked.

"She went to go find the Dai Lee agents she needs to find them and train them."

He told the man while i went walking again. I kept walking my shoes were the worst thing about this i got down and slumped on the ice and threw my shoes...

"OUCH!" As i heard a little boy said.

"Oh sorry if i hit you i'm blind so i can't really see whats going on..." I kinda shied..

"Oh well its ok, i'm I'm Zaio the prince of the WHOLE fire nation!" He excitedly told me.

"Really! I'm just a water tribe bender! My dad's the chief of this tribe." I got up and started putting out my hands to make sure i didn't hit anything but reluctantly, my hands pushed on Zaio's chest.

"Brrr! Your hands are cold! You need a fire!" As he made a fire i almost fell into it but Zaio caught me.

"Well i don't really know if i'm a water bender or a earth bender..." I rubbed my head.

"How can you not know! Well then maybe you should show me so we can tell!" He said in a happy squealing voice.

TOPH'S POV  
I was suppose to be going to Bai Sing Sa to train the dai lee agents but they over powered me and took me to jail.

"Let me out!" I screamed. "LET ME OUT!" I threw a rock at the guard but he just bended it back.

"I'm sorry but we don't need your help training were perfectly find by ourselves. Whats the real reason you came here? You wanted to make sure we didn't destroy Bai Sing Se?" He chuckled at me.

"Yes thats exactly, please i'll let you kill me and let you be the best earth benders in the world! Just please don't destroy Bai Sing Se!" I cried out to him. "No i want something else... I want your daughter." He looked at me straight in the eyes and i knew he meant it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fight

TOPH'S POV  
I clutched my teeth, and thought for awhile. "Hurry up and think!" He yelled at him. "Fine i'll do it but don't harm her she's blind! Be very careful got it!" I gulped and thought to myself how could i have done this! I'm such a horrible mother, giving her only child away! I fell on down in frustration and sadness. I was weak less in this wooden cell i couldn't earth bend or metal bend out of her. I started to cry. I can't believe myself, i'm not as helpless as i was when i'm little right? ...

KANG'S POV  
I kept bending the water so much my dad started to worry that i wasn't the avatar. "Aang honey it'l be ok you'll teach him remember how hard it was when i taught you water it took awhile don't give up hope." I could her her tell my father. "But Katara i'm afraid he just won't... i have hope Katara i need proof, maybe we should take him to Zuko then he might get the air outta him." Aang pointed out. "Maybe.." Katara said. "NO!" I yelled and my father said something back. "Anyone out there?" He opened the door and i was so careful not to hit it i had to suck my gut in behind the door. I could barely breath. I was so relieved when he shut the door back. No i hate Zuko! He dropped me on my head when i was little he doesn't really care for me at all! He's so careless of me! Like one time he burned my hand! I screamed in my mind. I ran to my room as fast as i could and slammed the door, i laid on my bed for i don't know... 30 minutes, before my father came in. "Son were going to Zuko's Palace for awhile so you better pack." He said and closed my door gently. No i'm not going, i'm not packing, i'm not going to go to that fire nation! I'm going to run away! Find a different air bender teacher! I thought as i packed my stuff and opened my blue and white window and looked back at the little blue room with my pictures on it cause i thought i would never come back. I jumped out my door and landed on my feet and and grabbed Ping-Pong (Kang's flying bisun) "Fly-High." I whispered into her ear and she flew off as i watched the house disappear in the distance.

TOKKA'S POV  
"Well the problem is.. i don't know any moves.." I mumbled. "Just watch me!" As he did a earth bending move. "HELLO! I'm blind!" As i swung my hand up and down in front of my eyes. Then we saw gray smoke and then a earth bending ship. At the southern water tribe? Was it my mom? I ran as fast as i could not knowing what i'd run into then i stopped someone grabbed my shoulder it was Zaio. "Thats not your mother." He said. He started pulling my arm and backing away.

SOKKA'S POV  
"We are in look for the little girl Tokka?" He yelled at the tribe. "What do you want with her?" I asked. "We don't need to tell you its about her mother." One of the earth benders said. "What! Is she dead? Is she okay?" I screamed pointing my sword at the group. "TELL ME NOW!" I screamed. "Sorry but we can not." The guard said. "We just need Tokka if anyone would please bring her to me." The guard said. "We will never give her to you!" I yelled at them. "Fine we'll just have to force it. Men destroy this village." The men started running and there was a huge fight. "ATTACK!" We started attacking them.  
Soon earth and water collided together.

KANG'S POV  
"PING-PONG." I shouted. "WAKE UP!" I started whipping the reins. "AHHH!" I feel on ice and flew off Ping-Pong. The wind so cold. THUD! I landed on something and was sliding. "TOKKA!" Some boy came running after me. "Get off me!" I realized i was on top of a girl. Her eyes were greenish blueish they were really light. "There she is!" I got up and saw more men run towards me i helped the girl up. "Zaio, Zaio where are you?" She yelled. Soon all i knew i was holding the girls arm running away from what looked like it earth benders. "What are you doing?" I asked the people. "Escaping! Those men want Tokka for some reason." The boy said. "Oh well i could help?" I told them. They stopped and stared at me. "Are you outta your mind! Those are the Dai Lee agents you'll never survive." He looked at me with a serious look. "I'm the avatar, i think i can take them." I smiled, it was so cold here must be the south or north pole. The soles in my shoes started to freeze and i could feel water in them. I turned around and as i knew i got hit with a rock. "Look out he's a water bender!" One of the agents said. I bended water into this little ball it looked so pure and crystalized. It was gigantic though. I shot tiny parts of it at all of them. Then just then i started flowing in an out and soon i was inside the water, it felt so liquidy and gooy inside. I looked like a octopus. I started moving the arms and i picked one up and froze him. Soon they started fleeing. "FLEE MEN FLEE!" The captain yelled at the men. As they left i looked up at the sky. "If your the avatar why can't you bend?" The girl asked me. "Thats the problem, i can't i need a air bending teacher." I pointed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: 3

**Ok guys in this one i'm going to make it so its always Kang's and Tokka's POV unless something happens with the other characters. Read on!**

"I know theres a air bending scroll!" Zaio cheered. "Really where?" I asked. "Its over... over in Ba Sing Se. We'll never get it! Thats full of the Dai Lee agents! If we do we have to be as sneaky as possible." Zaio sighed. He went over to Ping-Pong and she growled at him. "AHHH! MONSTER!" He fell down and she started licking him with her soft wet tongue. "Ewww, its so slimy!" Zaio said in disgust. "We can just dress up as earth benders. And i know someone from Ba Sing Se. We use to be best friends." I pat Ping-Pong and she fell on her back. I took some fish out of my package and feed her some. The fish was slimy, slipper, disgusting, and smelled REALLY bad. I got use to it. "Blah whats that smell!" The girl said. "Ping-Pong's food!" I groomed Ping-Pong some more. "Where is she i want to pet her." She yelped. I took her hand and slowly walked back over to Ping-Pong. I put her soft little hand on Ping-Pong's nose. "Hehe! Its wet!" She happily said. "Well we need to get going." I hopped on Ping-Pong. "Aren't you coming?" I tilt my head in a confused look. "I don't think i can go. I am a blind girl aren't i?" She told me, waving her hands in front of her face. "And i'm the prince of the fire nation." Zaio shrugged. "Come on, please?" I shrugged too. "I'll go! Since everyone does act like i'm helpless i can't go anywhere without being told where to go!" She huffed. "I'll go too i could help if we get in some trouble." He said. "Ok then hop on!" I said.

TOKKA'S POV  
I can't believe it! I'm leaving this... this block of ice.. my cold block of ice home. I got on Ping-Pong and held on to the edge of the saddle thing. I held on and let the wind ruffle my hair i started dozing off. "Come on Tokka i think you need to sleep." Zaio said as he put a hand on my shoulder. I yawned wicked big and so loud even Kang could hear me. Zaio gave me a blanket and i covered up. A new adventure maybe it'll be like the one mom and dad had when they were younger. I can't wait! I fell to sleep under the shiny gaze of the moonlight.

KANG'S POV  
"Ping-Pong just keep going straight." I yawned got on the saddle it was brown with green with blue dots on it. I lied down next to the girl and i accidentally woke her up i guess. "Your still up?" She said. "Yea.. oh and i forgot to ask whats your name?" I asked her. "My name is Tokka- AHHHHH!" She grabbed on to my arm really tight. We practically hit a tree and went flying. But luckily, Ping-Pong caught us. She still was holding on to my arm. She breathed really deeply. "Its ok Tokka..." I said grabbing on to her hand. She still didn't move. "You can let go.." I told her. "O-ok." She let go. She laid down shakily and fell back to sleep. "Phew." I whispered. Zaio never woke up. I was glad. I knew i fell asleep cause i woke up so cold. I went over and picked up my nice soft wooly robe and put it on it felt so warm and nice. I leaned over the saddle and i realized that we were entering the North Pole. "GUYS GUYS WAKE UP WAKE UP!" I screamed. I can't believe we headed completely the wrong way! It would take about 10 more days to get to the earth kingdom now. "W-what is it." Tokka said putting her hands out to find me. "We went completely the wr-" I got cut of by this loud SNORE! "What the heck. ZAIO WAKE UP!" Tokka screamed at him. "W-what?" He sat up. "We went completely the wrong way and ended up at the north pole." I complained. "SHOT THEM DOWN GUYS!" I heard this guy say. I looked over the other side of the sale and say these water benders. "Hey! We don't cause no harm. I'm the avatar we accidently came here." I shouted. "Prove it!" The guy said. "Yamcha?" Tokka shouted. "Tokka?" The guy said. "Yea its me! Were with the avatar for sure!" She called to him. "Ok then, bring him down." I started to bring Ping-Pong down. "Hi Yamcha." Tokka said. "Yamcha i- Who are you guys?" The girl said. "I'm the avatar, Kang."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: ?  
"Your the.. no it can't be! You can't the avatar is still alive isn't he?" She had a sorrow and confused look on. "Yes but, he's getting old so i needed to take the place of him." I told her. "Well then, father may i show them around?" She asked her dad. "Sure, go ahead hun." Yamcha said waving her off. "Ok first of all my name is Azie Az-ee no Ozzie or ozy or whatever." She said. "This is the palace where the king and queen and there daughter live." She pointed at it. It was so marvelous, it was made out of crystals so pure and solid. It was so shiny. "And over here are the markets, restaurants, and the meeting house." She went around a corner and this was so amazing. "And these are the neighborhoods. This is the house you'll be staying in." She walked up the staircase to a beautiful solid crystal house. "What does it look like?" Tokka asked. "Its beautiful its made out of crystals." I told her. She went from Zaio's hand to my arm and my arm was kinda getting stiff from her holding on to it. "Can we go inside please i'm freezing my toes off!" Zaio cried out. "Yeah sure go ahead." Azie waved her arms for them to go in.

TOKKA'S POV  
As i stumbled up the steps and put my hands on the door, they were so cold. As i looked for the handle i grabbed it and pulled it open i walked in it was less freezing in there but it was still cold as ever. "Brrr, its so cold. I can't see a thing wh-AHHHH!" I tripped and landed on my face. "Ow... can someone help me please?" I got up and stayed where i was. I put out my hands to reach for someone but no one took them. "Zaio, Kang hello where are you guys?" I screeched. I felt the wall until i came to an indent i knew it was a window. I searched the window feeling looking for the thing to open it up and i opened it up just a little because Kang and Azie was out there. "Well.. i'm the master waterbender here... i could.. teach you some water bending if you want?" She said shyly. "That would be great! And would you.. wanna go for a walk tomorrow evenin'...?" Kang asked her. "Sure I'd love too!" She told him. "Ok then.. see you tomorrow." He told her. I heard the door open and shut with a loud bang. "There you are!" I stumbly ran over to Kang and grabbed his arm. "Um.. can't you go grab Zaio's arm or something?" He told me trying to pull of my hands. "No! I don't know where he is?" I said. I just heard the door open again and close. "I'm right here." I walked over and kind of liked hugged him and grabbed him. "So you got the hots for that girl Kang?" Zaio said holding on to my waist which i didn't mind as long as i didn't fall or something. "I do not!" He said in a high-pitched voice. "Your lying." I spit out while i banged my fist against the floor and my eyes widen up with hatred and burning fire of rage in them. "Calm Tokka." He put his hands throw my long black hair. "Take me to my bed." Zaio got up and picked me up. He carried me to my bed and put me down. "Goodnight Tokka." He smiled at me and went back to the living room.

KANG'S POV  
It was about sunrise when i woke up to Tokka's loud and obnoxious "Goodmorning." I yawned and got up. Tokka kinda stumbled and grabbed on to me and i fell against the floor head first with her on me which was kinda awkward. "Oops sorry..." She had her hands around my neck, here hands were really warm. "No no its fine." We laid there for a little bit longer till Zaio woke. "Hey you two love birds i'm hunger and want some breakfeast how about a surprise dish?" Zaio laughed. Tokka giggled. And i just laid there looking at Tokka. I grabbed Tokka's waist. "What are you doing?" She kinda sounded scared, surprised and happy at the same time. "Don't worry i'm just getting up." I picked her up and set her back on her bed. "I guess i'm making the dinner but don't complain if its burnt black or munchy crunchy or any of that." Kang laughed. Tokka giggled. She giggles a lot. As i was cooking i broke ten plates, four forks, two spoons, eight cups, and one knife. I'm not a good cooker. "Breakfeast for all you." I brought out the plates with food on them. I gave one to Tokka, then one to Zaio. "This is burnt!" He said poking his plate. "Oh just try it." He ate some and he thought it was pretty good and he was done in about 30 seconds. Must be a record. "Mmmm your a good cook Kang." She smiled. We just talked the whole afternoon away about random stuff. It was almost evening time. "Aren't you forgetting something Kang?" Zaio said. "What?" I asked so confused. "Your date? Aren't you gonna get ready?" He pointed at the bathroom. "All yours." He went over to Tokka. Oh yea my date! I ran into the bathroom and took a really COLD bath. Put on my nicest clothes (airbender robe) And waited on the made of ice couch. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. "Come in." I said. "Hi.. i'm here for our walk." She smiled at me a smile that was so warm and made me tingle inside. "Lets go then." I walked up to her and we went out the door and walked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The beach

We were walking down a beach. "

So.. um your pretty cute.." She blushed.

"T-thanks. Your as beautiful as that sun." I pointed up at the sun.

"Aww how sweet."

She grabbed my hand.. i got kinda nervous but then it all went away when i accidently hit her with some water.

"Whoops i'm so sorry." I turned to her.

"No no its fine." She laughed and bended some water and so it hit me.

"Oh its on! Water bending battle. Oh and just to tell you i'm not the greatest water bender so i might fail." I laughed.

I did the motion trick my dad taught me and it hit her. She hit me back.

"This is really fun!" She yelled. I tried to hit back but just ended up choking myself. I fell down and started coughing. She ran so fast over to me it was kinda odd.

"Oh my gosh are you ok." She sat me up. I coughed some more. Next thing i knew i was lying between Azie's legs and she was running her hands through my hair.

"Whoa that was some fun." I laughed. She laughed too. It was good to see her smile. I sat up and turned around to face her. She leaned forward... i leaned forward our lips touched

"Kang? Where are you?" Tokka called she tumbled all the way down the beach and knocked me over. "Ow." She said rubbing her head.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? HOW DID YOU GET HERE? YOU KNOW YOUR NOT SUPPOSE TO GO ON THE STREETS AT THIS TIME." I yelled at her.

"The water benders took Zaio!" I sat up. I rubbed my head. "Why?" I asked and looked at Azie to tell me.

"I, i don't know.." Azie said. "We better go get him then." I got up and started walking. "Coming?" I put my hand out to Azie.

"What about me, I'M BLIND?" Tokka yelled at me she got up and pushed me down. "Sorry." She blushed really red.

"Its ok." I got up and grabbed Tokka's hand. "Lets go." I ran with Tokka in my hand but some water benders came.

"You have to leave now Kang." The water bender had a harsh tone.

"We're not leaving without Zaio! Give him back!" Tokka yelled at them.

"He deserves to be in our prisons." Another water bender shouted.

"No he doesn't! He didn't do anything! Just because he is the fire nation prince doesn't mean you have to put him in jail, just because THEY BURNED DOWN YOUR-" She fell backwards, like she fainted.

"Tokka!" I yelled i got down on my knees, she was still alive luckily.

"I'm sorry." Azie whispered to the water benders. She was attacking her own tribe.

"What are you doing Azie? Your on our side remember. You promised you were." The leader of that little group said.

"I need to be with the air bender more then i need to be with you guys." She had tears in her eyes as she hit the last water bender.

She was so slick and slender when she did it like a weasel. I picked Tokka up and we ran to the castle. It was so beautiful made out of ice. We broke the doors down and i set down Tokka to fight. Luckily Azie took most of them down. We entered through these cold icy doors. i set Tokka down again.

"Az come out and play." A girl entered she looked exactly like Azie.

"Hello Az." Azie said she walked forward a little bit.

"Why Azie, why are you betraying us?" She had tears in her eyes.

"I need to be with the avatar." Azie said proudly.

"Attack them Az." The king shouted.

"I'm sorry sister."

The girl flipped over and jabbed me in the back. AH. I feel forwards and hit the floor. I couldn't feel anything. I was like... FROZEN! "Hi-ya!" She tried jabbing Azie but she back flipped and kicked the girl in the stomach.

"You'll never beat me." Azie bended some water and it hit Az right in the head.  
"Ow!" Az yelled. She jumped up and flipped and landed on Azie.

"Its time for you to go too." Az swung her hand around and- BOOM! She went flying into the king.

"Whoops." I saw Tokka standing with her hands out in front of her. "Maybe i pushed her to hard?"

Az got up and wiped off the blood from her mouth. She ran towards Tokka.

"Watch out Tokka!" Soon i felt my whole body again. I got up just in time to grab her out of the way. "Ouf.. err" She wiped her forehead. I got up and went over to the king.

"Bye." I kicked him right out the icy window. I grabbed the microphone so the whole tribe could hear me. "Hello this is your king speaking, would you please send the prisoner Zaio to my castle i have some punishment for him." I said into the microphone.

Azie got up and grabbed Az's arm and twisted it backwards. "Stay against the wall and don't talk." Azie said. "Err.." She whispered. "I SAID TO SHUT UP!" Azie pushed her against the wall harder it was indenting.

"Here you go kin-" They dropped Zaio. "Your not the king! Attack!" I charged forward and kicked them both in the stomach. Dropped down and tripped them and then threw them out the window. "Zaio are you ok?" I shouted, wiping off the blood from the attackers.

"Zaio!" Tokka got up and just stood there.

"I'm right here in front of you." Tokka ran forward and wrapped her arms around Zaio.

"Aww... now that you are all reunited how about i do this!" She put her hands on Azie's shoulder's flipped over and and threw Azie against the wall. "AHHH!" She ran over jabbed her in the stomach.

"What the-" Tokka went flabby in Zaio's arms. He put his hands straight and closed his eyes and then fire... fire! Fire started coming out of his arms and they shot fireballs at her! "AH!" She dodged most of them except the last two. "Haha gotcha!" He laughed.

"I think we should get out of here and fast." I picked up Azie who was making a weird face at Az. "Maybe.. we should take her." Azie whispered. "ARE YOU CRAZY? No way!" Zaio shouted.

"Well.. they are sisters." I looked at Az. "Fine." He put down Tokka and grabbed Azie and put her on his back and the picked up Tokka. "Oh my gosh this is so heavy." He wabbled out like a penguin.

"Ok this is going to be a little weird." I said to myself. I heaved Az unto my back and walked out of the castle.

"There they are!" A water bender shouted.

"ZAIO RUN! GO FIND PING-PONG RUN!" I yelled at the top of my lungs i yelled so hard they my throat started getting shaky. I set down Az and kicked a guy in the stomach. I hit him so hard that he was coughing up blood. I picked up Az again and started running.


End file.
